To Know Him is to Love Him
by Joplin97
Summary: SasuSaku. AU. Sakura-chan dime ¿Para ti qué es enamorarte?


**#1 Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto es el dueño de todo.**

 **#2 AU y un Sasuke algo OOC**

* * *

 **To know him is to love him**

* * *

 _Why can't he see,_  
 _How blind can he be_  
 _Someday he'll see_  
 _That he was meant for me_

 _Oh oh, to know, know, know him_  
 _Is to love, love, love him_  
 _Just to see that smile,_  
 _Oh, it makes my life worthwhile_

 _-Amy Winehouse_

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki no entiende de silencios.

O al menos, es la conclusión a la que su mejor amiga, Sakura Haruno ha llegado, luego que su escandaloso amigo la halla interrumpido en su habitación casi a las doce de la noche aquel lunes, en el cual tiene que terminar cuatro maquetas distintas del ADN humano.

La genética es un asco, no puede evitar pensar la chica, mientras se limpia el sudor de su frente y continúa ignorando a su amigo.

Él sigue expectante ante la pregunta que ha formulado, sus oídos parecen más alertas que de costumbre y ella sabe que no se rendirá hasta que ella le conteste algo.

-No - rechazo inmediato hacia la pregunta.

-Sakura-chan vamos, dime algo -ruego desesperado aunque sabe que recibirá una negativa otra vez.

-Naruto, por favor no molestes, necesito terminar mi trabajo o Tsunade-Sama cortará mi cabeza -ahí va la negativa otra vez.

-Solo te falta un maqueta pequeña del ADN - más ruego.

-Me demoro cerca de una hora en hacer cada una, además ya es tarde, ¿Qué acaso tú y Sasuke no están en exámenes? - evasión, cambio de tema, a veces funcionan cuando Naruto esta con la guardia baja, pero tal vez hoy no.

-El teme no pinta nada en esto, cuando se lo pregunte me mando a callar de una manera mal educada que seguro hubiese hecho que Mikoto-chan se avergüence de su hijo y luego no quiso venir a ayudarme a preguntarte esto. - típico Sasuke, pensó ella, evade siempre las preguntas emocionales.

-Entonces dime... ¿No podías preguntar a una hora decente, en lugar de aparecerte en mi habitación de la universidad a media noche, exponiéndote a ser pillado por los de seguridad y a que Ino te saque de aquí a golpes? Agradece a Kami que este dormida.

(Ella voltea a ver a su compañera de habitación que afortunadamente sigue en el séptimo cielo, e incluso puede escuchar un leve sonido que suena a un ronquido, que parece se intensifica con el tiempo.

Después de todo no era el croar de un sapo lo que la despertaba algunas madrugadas).

-Naruto por favor, nos meterás a ambos en un problema - se jugaba su última carta.

-Sakura-Chan por favor - una mirada de desesperación cubrió el rostro de su amigo, solo faltaba que se arrodillé.

-¿Dime porque tanta urgencia? - pregunta ella.

 _-Hinatachanmehainvitadoaunacitaestefindesemana_

(Rápido como un relámpago, pero lo suficientemente preciso para que Sakura captase las palabras: Hinata, cita, fin de semana)

-¡Oh por Kami! - soltó un grito desprevenido, para luego taparse la boca temiendo haber despertado a Ino (y al edificio entero).

Pero no, todos siguen durmiendo, ajenos al hecho de que Naruto Uzumaki contra todo pronóstico y augurio dicho en el pasado ha conseguido una cita y no una cita con cualquier persona.

Ha conseguido una cita con Hinata Hyuga, la chica por la que había sentido toda clase de cosas los últimos meses y que por fin tomó la iniciativa suficiente para preguntarle al rubio para salir juntos.

(No es una sorpresa para Sakura, que ella haya sido la que pregunte, su mejor amigo nunca ha sido un genio con las mujeres - está segura que no distingue del todo entre su amor al ramen y su amor por otras cosas - pero también cree que él realmente quiere a la tímida Hinata).

-¿Entiendes ahora porque es urgente mi pregunta? - dijo de manera inquieta - no quiero arruinarlo Sakura-chan, no con Hinata.

-Naruto, yo no sé si pueda... - le dijo ella, con cierto tono de tristeza en su voz.

Enamorarse, una palabra aparentemente sencilla de diez letras para representar aquel estado mental en el que se predispone todo para amar a alguien, aún a sabiendas que eso te terminará por romper el corazón.

Ella tenía experiencia con eso de los corazones rotos; bueno, al menos con el suyo, que había sido roto en innumerables ocasiones a causa de la misma persona.

Creo que ya mencionamos a Sasuke, y dijimos algo acerca de su evasión eterna a los temas sentimentales.

-Sakura-chan dime ¿Para ti qué es enamorarte? - soltó una vez más, poniéndole ojos de borrego y esa cara de niño bueno porfavorayudamequetenecesito a la que sabe, ella no se podrá resistir.

A la mierda la genética.

-Enamorarte… es un poco como escuchar a Amy Winehouse mientras ruedas por tu sala de estar - porque Amy es Amy y cuando ella cantaba acerca de su corazón roto, el cielo se partía por la mitad y empezaba a imitar su llanto, pensó ella-, para luego terminar preguntándote mil cosas distintas.

(¿Cómo demonios paso? ¿En qué momento baje la guardia? ¿Qué tan estúpida puedo llegar a ser? ¿y si se ha dado cuenta? ¿Por qué busco hacerme mierda?).

-Es poner un blues y sentir que su esencia se queda atrapada bajo tus párpados, que no te va a dejar dormir y con todo lo espeso que puede ser, tardará bastante en ser diluido de tu cuerpo - tomó aire, pareció pensar un segundo y continuó - es algo que se está quedando atrapado bajo tus costillas, donde de ahora en adelante sentirás una picazón cada vez que piensas un poco en el tema.

-Guarda cierto parecido con intentar escribir una canción y jamás encontrar la nota adecuada para seguir la melodía - (do-re-mi-fa-sol-la-si) repaso las notas en su cabeza - e incluso querer inventar una nueva, pero sabes que otros ya te han dado las pautas escritas y tú solo debes seguir sus pasos.

(si-la-sol-fa-mi-re-do estas segura que Beethoven sabía componer perfectamente, pero dudas un poco que alguna vez haya aprendido a amar).

-A veces es como intentar de leer un poema, y mientras lo haces se aparecen mil significados distintos - (Si yo soy nadie y tú eres nadie ¿ambos seriamos felices? Emily Dickinson es un tanto confusa en ocasiones) - No todos interpretarán el poema de la misma forma, y cada uno quiere aprender a describirlo a su manera.

-Es dejar de creer en ti misma, y empezar a creer más en él, en sus sonrisas tristes y en su cabello desordenado, es escuchar sus quejas con el mismo interés que escuchas tu canción preferida, nunca te cansas de escucharlo - (porque a final de cuentas es como leer otro fragmento de tu libro favorito) piensa con cierto deje de nostalgia - y cuando una esquina de su boca se dobla más que la otra debes hacer esfuerzos enormes por no sonreír como una idiota.

-Debes intentar mantener una vela encendida en medio de la oscuridad, no importa cuánto sople el viento a tu alrededor, y si se llega a apagar, debes correr a intentar encenderla otra vez, no es exactamente la felicidad, pero de igual manera puedes sentir a la adrenalina trabajar en ti, tal y como lo hacen cuando estas en una montaña rusa

(El vértigo y la felicidad en ocasiones van de la mano, - sientes como flotas entre nubes, y te ríes como la ligera pluma que nunca serás - nunca serás Julieta, pero al menos eres menos fría que Jane Eyre)

-Enamorarse es algo muy parecido a dejarse caer, que normalmente es lo único que se hace falta en muchos casos - toma una última gran bocanada de aire, y sonríe a su amigo, que la ha estado mirando con atención máxima - Dejarte caer.

El silencio se hace presente en el lugar cuando ella dice las últimas palabras y se siente frente a su maquete, mientras que Naruto sigue estático mirando a la ventana por donde entro que ahora estaba cerrada, como si de la nada hubiese sentido una tremenda paz interior.

Paz que se rompió al escuchar unos pequeños golpecitos en ella.

-¿Pero qué demonios? – se lamentó Sakura, parándose una vez más, esperando que solo sean las ramas del árbol que se hallaba fuera de su dormitorio y no alguna otra visita inesperada.

Y tal y como jamás se lo espero, balanceándose sobre una rama se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha, que a diferencia de Naruto ni siquiera se detuvo a preguntar si podía pasar, sino que simplemente se apoyó en el marco de la ventana y salto hacía la habitación, haciendo que tanto las maquetas como Ino se estremecieran.

Y sin dejar tiempo para que la dueña de la habitación se quejase por la intromisión, le puso un dedo encima de la boca cuando ella se hallaba dispuesta a exigirle una explicación y la hizo callar, para luego mirar fijamente al amigo de ambos.

-Naruto, largo, creo que Sakura ya respondió a tu pregunta, que debe entregar su trabajo sobre el ADN mañana temprano y que tú deberías estar durmiendo ¿No querrás que llame a Kakashi y le cuente sobre esto?

-¡¿Teme desde hace cuánto tiempo estabas en la ventana?! – pregunto exaltado Naruto.

-El suficiente para averiguar que sigues siendo un imbécil redomado, y saber que no bajarías a menos que alguien te lo exija – suspiró el chico con cansancio – ahora creo que no queremos que Sakura se meta en líos si nos pillan aquí ¿o sí?

Aunque en su mirada, aún brillaba cierta confusión ante lo dicho por Sasuke, Naruto no hizo más que asentir mecánicamente y agradecer a la chica de manera efusiva ( _Me has salvado la vida Sakura-chan, te prometo no molestarte en un mes e invitarte un tazón de ramen cuando todo esto acabe),_ para luego saltar por la misma ventana por donde había entrado.

Dejándolos a ellos dos solos en la pieza.

Bueno, solos y con Ino durmiendo al lado, ajena a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-Supongo que debo seguirlo ya para evitar que se meta en algún lio – dijo Sasuke, acercándose a la venta y quitando la mano de la boca de Sakura, donde su dedo se había mantenido todo el tiempo que estuvo ahí.

Pero fue detenido por la mano de ella, que lo retuvo unos instantes más en la habitación.

-No fuiste exacto en la respuesta que le diste a Naruto – dijo suavemente - ¿Sasuke-kun que tanto escuchaste?

El solo se permitió sonreír de lado – _esa estúpida sonrisa en el que un lado de la boca se arquea más que el otro y que no te deja pensar con prudencia un par de segundos –_ y acariciar un poco el cabello de su amiga, antes de retirar su mano y reír un poco.

-¿Qué acaso te doy risa?

-En realidad, solo pensaba en lo curiosa de tu respuesta al dobe, nada más.

-Así que la escuchaste.

-No tendría por qué negarlo, mi parte favorita fue cuando hablaste acerca de cómo no siempre amar es sinónimo de felicidad.

-Sabes porque lo decía.

-¿Te saldrás con un discurso acerca de la evasión de los sentimientos Sa-ku-ra?

Y ahí estaba, la mala costumbre de separar su nombre en silabas, haciendo que suene de manera extraña, lo peor es que cuando ella intentaba hacer lo mismo con el suyo, el resultado era desastroso, dado que su lengua le ganaba y terminaba soltando el "kun" tal y como lo había hecho toda su vida.

-No esta vez Sasuke-kun – dijo ella – tú mismo lo has dicho, tengo trabajo y es tarde, además ustedes están en exámenes.

-Huelo la libertad tras este fin de semana ¿Sabes lo que significa?

-¿Irás a comer ramen con Naruto?

-Sabes que en primer lugar; a mí no me gusta el ramen y en segundo, Naruto tendrá una cita; eso me deja a mí en la estacada.

-Bueno, creo que serás solo tú frente a un tazón con tomates.

-Y creo que tú también estarás sola, frente a muchos dulces; tal vez si los combinamos no seamos tan tristes ¿No crees?

Otra vez el silencio llenó la habitación, en lo que ella intentaba procesar las últimas palabras dichas por el muchacho.

-¿Sasuke-kun acaso me estás pidiendo que salga…

-Sakura, por lo que más quieras no me hagas decirlo en voz alta, nos vemos el viernes en la banca que hay a la entrada de la universidad a las siete.

Y antes que ella sea capaz de añadir algo, solo pudo ver como el chico saltaba por su ventana hacía el árbol, con dirección a su habitación.

Fue entonces, luego de unos minutos de torpeza extrema que se dio cuenta que Ino estaba frente a ella, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos e intentándola sacar de su aparente estado de ensoñación.

-¿Ino te despertaste? – pregunto mientras movía la cabeza, como intentando volver a la realidad.

-Escuche un raro estruendo hace un par de segundo, pero mira ahora que te veo con esa cara de boba, creo que la que necesita despertar eres tú ¿Frente de Marquesina paso algo mientras estaba durmiendo? – preguntó la rubia con cierta suspicacia.

Pero en respuesta solo recibió una gigantesca sonrisa por parte de Sakura, mientras se dirigía a su terminar su última maqueta.

-Nada muy importante Ino-cerda – le respondió – solo recuérdame que le debo una muy grande a Naruto.

Benditos sean los amigos con problemas amorosos de media noche, de ahora en adelante los recibiría a todos por la ventana.

* * *

n/a: Venía dándole ideas a este tema hace semanas y creo que hice un trabajo decente (aunque para el final Sasuke se me salió del control y termina guardando más parecido con Charasuke creo... debo mejorar en eso definitivamente). La canción que le da nombre a la historia es obviamente de Amy Winehouse (diosa, inspiración, amor y vida) cuyo aniversario de muerte se celebro hace poco - no es que tenga algo que ver, pero bueno; amy es amy y ella merece mil menciones más incluso.

En fin, besos.

Jop.


End file.
